Alchimistul/XXXVII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Ca să-ţi arăt o simplă lege a lumii acesteia. Când ne aflăm în faţa marilor comori, nu le vedem niciodată. Şi ştii de ce? Pentru că oamenii nu cred în comori. Şi-au continuat drumul prin deşert. Cu fiecare zi care trecea, inima flăcăului devenea tot mai tăcută. en "To show you one of life's simple lessons," the alchemist answered. "When you possess great treasures within you, and try to tell others of them, seldom are you believed." They continued across the desert. With every day that passed, the boy's heart became more and more silent. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nu mai voia să ştie nici de lucrurile trecute, nici de cele viitoare; se mulţumea să contemple şi ea deşertul, şi să soarbă împreună cu flăcăul din Sufletul Lumii. El şi inima lui s-au împrietenit la cataramă ― unul deveni incapabil să-l trădeze pe celălalt. en It no longer wanted to know about things ofthe past or future; it was content simply to contemplate the desert, and to drink with the boy from the Soul of the World. The boy and his heart had become friends, and neither was capable now of betraying the other. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Când vorbea, inima o făcea ca să-l îmboldească şi să-i dea putere flăcăului, care uneori găsea îngrozitor de enervante zilele de tăcere. Inima îi povesti pentru prima oară despre marile lui calităţi: curajul de a-şi fi părăsit oile, de a-şi trăi Legenda Personală, sau entuziasmul lui la prăvălia de cristaluri. en When his heart spoke to him, it was to provide a stimulus to the boy, and to give him strength, because the days of silence there in the desert were wearisome. His heart told the boy what his strongest qualities were: his courage in having given up his sheep and in trying to live out his destiny, and his enthusiasm during the time he had worked at the crystal shop. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi-i mai povesti despre un lucru pe care el niciodată nu-l observase: despre primejdiile care trecuseră pe lângă el şi el nu le luase în seamă niciodată. Inima i-a spus că odată îi ascunsese un pistol pe care el îl furase de la tatăl lui, pentru că putea foarte bine să se rănească cu el. en And his heart told him something else that the boy had never noticed: it told the boy of dangers that had threatened him, but that he had never perceived. His heart said that one time it had hidden the rifle the boy had taken from his father, because of the possibility that the boy might wound himself. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi-i mai aminti acea zi în care flăcăului i se făcuse rău în plin câmp şi vomitase, apoi căzuse într-un somn adânc şi lung: mai departe, pe drumul lui, erau doi tâlhari care plănuiseră să-i fure oile şi să-l omoare. Dar cum flăcăul n-a apărut, au plecat crezând că el îşi schimbase traseul. en And it reminded the boy of the day when he had been ill and vomiting out in the fields, after which he had fallen into a deep sleep. There had been two thieves farther ahead who were planning to steal the boy's sheep and murder him. But, since the boy hadn't passed by, they had decided to move on, thinking that he had changed his route. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Inimile îi ajută totdeauna pe oameni? îl întrebă flăcăul pe Alchimist. ― Numai pe aceia care-şi trăiesc Legenda Personală. Dar îi ajută mult pe copii, pe beţivi şi pe bătrâni. en "Does a man's heart always help him?" the boy asked the alchemist. "Mostly just the hearts of those who are trying to realize their destinies. But they do help children, drunkards, and the elderly, too." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Vreţi să spuneţi că în aceste cazuri nu suntem în primejdie? ― Vreau numai să spun că inimile fac tot ce le stă în putinţă, răspunse Alchimistul. Într-o seară au trecut pe la tabăra unuia dintre clanuri. Erau arabi în haine albe arătoase, cu arme aşezate prin toate colţurile. en "Does that mean that I'll never run into danger?" "It means only that the heart does what it can," the alchemist said. One afternoon, they passed by the encampment of one of the tribes. At each corner of the camp were Arabs garbed in beautiful white robes, with arms at the ready. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Bărbaţii fumau narghilea şi vorbeau despre lupte. Nimeni nu-i băgă în seamă pe cei doi drumeţi. ― Nu-i nici un pericol, spuse flăcăul, când se depărtară puţin de tabără. en The men weresmoking their hookahs and trading stories from the battlefield. No one paid any attention to the two travelers. "There's no danger," the boy said, when they had moved on past the encampment. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Alchimistul se înfurie. ― Încrede-te în inima ta, dar nu uita că eşti în deşert. Când este război, şi Sufletul Lumii simte strigătele de luptă. Nimeni nu e scutit să sufere consecinţele fiecărui lucru care se petrece sub soare. en The alchemist sounded angry: "Trust in your heart, but never forget that you're in the desert. When men are at war with one another, the Soul of the World can hear the screams of battle. No one fails to suffer the consequences of everything under the sun." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Toate sunt un singur lucru”, îşi aminti flăcăul. Şi ca şi cum deşertul ar fi vrut să arate că bătrânul Alchimist avea dreptate, doi călăreţi apărură pe urmele călătorilor. en All things are one, the boy thought. And then, as if the desert wanted to demonstrate that the alchemist wasright, two horsemen appeared from behind the travelers. "You can't go any farther," one of them said. "You're in the area where the tribes are at war." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu puteţi merge mai departe, spuse unul dintre ei. Vă aflaţi pe nisipuri unde luptele sunt în toi. ― Nu merg prea departe, răspunse Alchimistul, privind fix în ochii războinicilor. Aceştia rămaseră nemişcaţi câteva minute, apoi se învoiră ca cei doi să-şi vadă de drum. en "You can't go any farther," one of them said. "You're in the area where the tribes are at war." "I'm not going very far," the alchemist answered, looking straight into the eyes of the horsemen. They were silent for a moment, and then agreed that the boy and the alchemist could move along. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul asistă fascinat la toate acele lucruri. ― I-aţi dominat cu o privire, comentă el. ― Ochii dezvăluie puterea sufletului, răspunse Alchimistul. en The boy watched the exchange with fascination. "You dominated those horsemen with the way you looked at them," he said. "Your eyes show the strength of yoursoul," answered the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Era adevărat, gândi flăcăul. Observase că, în mijlocul mulţimii de soldaţi din tabără, unul dintre ei îi privise fix. Şi era aşa de departe că nici nu-i puteai vedea faţa. Dar flăcăul era sigur că-i privise pe ei. en That's true, the boy thought. He had noticed that, in the midst of the multitude of armed men back at the encampment, there had been one who stared fixedly at the two. He had been so far away that his face wasn't even visible. But the boy was certain that he had been looking at them. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În sfârşit, când au început să traverseze nişte munţi care se întindeau de-a lungul zării, Alchimistul spuse că mai aveau două zile până să ajungă la Piramide. ― Dacă ne despărţim curând, spuse flăcăul, învăţaţi-mă Alchimia. en Finally, when they had crossed the mountain range that extended along the entire horizon, the alchemist said that they were only two days from the Pyramids. "If we're going to go our separate ways soon," the boy said, "then teach meabout alchemy." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― O ştii deja. Înseamnă să pătrunzi în Sufletul Lumii şi să descoperi comoara pe care ne-a rezervat-o. ― Nu asta vreau să aflu. Vreau să transform plumbul în aur. Alchimistul respectă liniştea deşertului şi nu vorbi decât când se opriră să mănânce. en "You already know about alchemy. It is about penetrating to the Soul of the World, and discovering the treasure that has been reserved for you." "No, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about transforming lead into gold." The alchemist fell as silent as the desert, and answered the boy only after they had stopped to eat. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Totul evoluează în Univers, spuse el. Şi pentru înţelepţi, aurul este metalul cel mai evoluat. Nu întreba de ce; nu ştiu. Ştiu numai că Tradiţia este totdeauna adevărată. Oamenii nu au interpretat corect cuvintele înţelepţilor. Aşa că din simbolul evoluţiei, aurul a devenit semnul războaielor. en "Everything in the universe evolved," he said. "And, for wise men, gold is the metal that evolved the furthest. Don't ask me why; I don't know why. I just know that the Tradition is always right."Men have never understood the words of the wise. So gold, instead of being seen as a symbol of evolution, became the basis for conflict." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Lucrurile vorbesc multe limbaje, spuse flăcăul. Am văzut când nechezatul cămilei era doar un nechezat, apoi a redevenit semn de pericol, şi după aceea s-a întors la simplul nechezat. Dar a tăcut. Pesemne că Alchimistul ştia toate acestea. en "There are many languages spoken by things," the boy said. "There was a time when, for me, a camel's whinnying was nothing more than whinnying. Then it became a signal of danger. And, finally, it became just a whinny again." But then he stopped. The alchemist probably already knew all that. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Am cunoscut alchimişti adevăraţi, continuă el. Se încuiau în laborator şi încercau să evolueze ca aurul; descopereau Piatra Filozofală. Pentru că au înţeles că atunci când evoluează un lucru, avansează şi tot ce este în jurul lui. Alţii au obţinut piatra din întâmplare. en "I have known true alchemists," the alchemist continued. "They locked themselves in their laboratories, and tried to evolve, as gold had. And theyfound the Philosopher's Stone, because they understood that when something evolves, everything around that thing evolves as well. "Others stumbled upon the stone by accident. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Erau înzestraţi, sufletele lor erau mai treze decât ale celorlalţi oameni. Dar aceştia nu contează pentru că sunt rari. Alţii, în sfârşit, nu căutau decât aur. Aceştia nu au descoperit niciodată taina. Au uitat că plumbul, arama, fierul îşi au şi ele o Legendă Personală pe care trebuie să şi-o împlinească. Cine se amestecă în Legenda Personală a altuia, niciodată nu şi-o va descoperi pe a lui. en "Others stumbled upon the stone by accident. They already had the gift, and their souls were readier for such things than the souls of others. But they don't count. They're quite rare. "And then there were the others, who were interested only in gold. They never found the secret. They forgot that lead, copper, and iron have their own destinies to fulfill. And anyone who interferes with the destiny of another thing never will discover his own." fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV